rocking on heaven's door
by the-scary-girl-next-door
Summary: He ran away, changed his name, fell in love. But you can't hide from the dark Lord. And suddenly everything changed.... Stubby Bordman the rockstar has a dark secret a secret that is finally about to catch up with him. ONESHOT


**Ok, here is another story by me. **

**Ever wondered who Stubby Boardman (the rock star The Quibbler said was Sirius) really was? Why did he look so much like Sirius? And why did no one find this odd?**

**Well, I did and here's what I came up with.**

**Here is what happened that fateful Halloween but from another's point of view: Stubby's**

**Rocking on heaven's door**

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?"

The stadium erupted in screams.

"I SAID, ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" The man shouted again.

The strobe lighting illuminated members of the crowd, making them change colour from pink to orange to green. The cheers were deafening now, the blood was pounding in his ears.

His heart was beating so loudly that he wondered why they couldn't hear it. Maybe they thought the rhythmic pounding was the drums.

Stubby Boardman swept his hair out of his eyes as the first riffs magically reverberated in the air and mixed with the sudden silence of the crowd. Behind him, Mike the guitarist was already in full strength strumming away at the intro, him and his guitar merging to become one.

But everything still didn't seem possible, that he Stubby was stood _here _doing _this. _It was his dream. But that's all it ever was: a dream. He never thought that….that it was possible, that he could do it. He laughed in disbelief, taking in a lungful stale air mingled with smoke, alcohol and adrenaline.

He remembered just over a year ago how down he had been. After _that _incident he felt like he didn't belong. How he knew they would come - the Death Eaters on their master's orders. And Stubby remembered how he was going to end it all. Save those damn fools the trouble.

He had run of course, he couldn't stay. All because of a bloody locket. He smiled bitterly and in the end he pawned it for money. Pawned the Dark Lord's soul of all things!

But now, well he felt like he had found his place he had—

It was then that it happened, so suddenly. The introduction finished and Stubby opened his mouth to sing the first note, but it never came out. Because, at that very moment, a pain shot through the right side of his body and down the left. He felt like he was being spit in half. He groaned. Slowly, the pain dispersed and only remained in his left arm. Right _there. _Where_ it _was. The Dark Mark.

What did it mean? He asked himself. It wasn't him calling, no it was something else. But what? What could make him feel so much pain? Unless…

Something struck the side of his face, making him turn to face the audience. They were in silence again, all eyes staring fixedly at him. Waiting. Looking down at the object that had been thrown at him he saw it was a turnip. "Sorry." Stubby said, his voice breaking with worry, focusing again on the audience.

"But," his voice slowly retaining its normal composure, "This is my last public appearance with my band mates here." That's it, lie. They came easily to him. They always had. Stubby gestured distractedly at this band mates. "Because from tonight, I'm leaving the Hobgoblins." A roar of protests rang out.

These people love me. A single tear slipped down his cheek. Wizards and witches, as well as Muggles. Of course they didn't love him. Just his music. But still…

Before he knew what was happening, his feet were taking him backwards across the stage towards the rear exit. It was as if his feet had a mind of him own. He had to get away. Just like he had to all those years ago.

"Stubby! Stubby!" He had to get out. He was gone. The Dark Lord. Stubby didn't know how he could tell but something inside he told him it was true. He was gone. Gone but not dead. And he knew - knew at last, the full extent of what Stubby had done.

He was the deserter, the one who turned tail to save his own skin. Before the Death Eaters would have only killed him. But now…he had helped take the Dark Lord. Snatch him up like someone could snatch up a spider. He had Voldemort in his palm and someone - the "chosen one", had the power to squash him. But they knew. His faithful followers knew that he had something to do with it. And they would hunt him down and… and…

"STUBBY!"

He turned. Doris was running towards him. "What the…?" she asked. Stubby didn't stop. If he stopped and looked into her eyes he wouldn't be able to go.

She was the Muggle. The one who saw him busking in the streets on that bitterly cold January day. The one with good connections. The one who got him where he was. The one who he told the secrets of the Wizarding world to. She, that wonderful woman, became his muse, his lover.

Stubby had loved it. He made up a whole new identity. He _became _Stubby - Founding member of the Hobgoblins. Rock star Super star! She had been the one who persuaded him to get in touch with magic again. And while he became Stubby the un-sung hero, she became a squib.

He had (at the time) laughed at her, but she was determined. She became acquainted with the Wizarding world. If it was illegal then she didn't mind. Doris took to magic like a duck to water.

And now he was walking away from her…. He turned, ran and swept the woman up in his arms. Kisses planted all over her body. He was crying. It broke his heart but she was in danger. She would die, just as so many others he loved had done.

"Stubby?" He hushed her up and took hold of her hand, caressing the warmth of her skin against his own. One last night. Together….

-----

As the first glints of light dawned in the dark blood red sky, Stubby crossed the courtyard. Rain hit him hard sheet of glass, pelting down from the sky. And because of the rain no one could see him cry. Doris would awake in a few hours to find him gone…

Yes, he would do it this time. He wouldn't cower away. This, his last day would never end. He would never see beyond it. He shook his sopping wet hair out of his eyes and raised his wand.

----

Miles away in London, Stubby's brother was fighting the Dementors as they took him away to the north to Azkaban. The Happiness drained out of him slowly, until all he was left with was himself. The very core of his being tangled around such misery. Sirius Black screamed in anguish. And blackness rolled over him….

**Thank you cath for beta-ing this. Ok people if you like this make me happy and say by pressing that little button. If not then... well... don't.**

**Kerrie x-x-x-x**


End file.
